


For when the flower petals float away

by mooniesfortaeil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossdressing, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Goryeo Dynasty, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Royalty, spring festival, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniesfortaeil/pseuds/mooniesfortaeil
Summary: The spring festival can bring a lot of luck they said and perhaps it was a type of luck Seo Youngho, the second eldest prince of the kingdom of Goryeo needed.He was entranced by a dancer he saw at the courtesan house catching his eyes with one of her piercing deer-like ones.Here was the start of a pair of star crossed lovers
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 40
Collections: nct title fest 2020





	For when the flower petals float away

**Author's Note:**

> #NTF028 
> 
> Hello ^_^nice to meet you guys
> 
> This is my second official time participating in a fic fest and I've really been looking forward for this fest especially because it's been the only WIP that I've been working on for half the year.
> 
> So I'm really glad I got the chance to showcase my work through this ficfest, I also hope you'd take interest in a few of my other works as well once reveals happen. 
> 
> Now on with the show!  
> A/N:  
> Normal text: Youngho & other characters etc.  
> bold text: flashback  
> italics: Taeyong

Youngho sat on the edge of his seat alongside his brother’s and father’s throne with fingers twiddling about in his lap, knees bouncing rapidly up and down just waiting for the opening ceremony of the Goryeo Spring Festival to end. 

Despite not being fond of the ceremonies themselves, festival celebrations were his most favourite holiday. A reason being that he was able to stroll outside the palace ever so often and be able to enjoy the lively atmosphere with the villagers.

**“Wait, Your Highness! Please dress yourself properly, the king mustn't have to call out on your behaviour again.” His eunuch, Dongyoung exclaims panting after chasing the prince down the corridor.**

**Once in his room, he had Dongyoung strip off the silky purple robe that donned a proud golden dragon emblem.**

**It would enrage his father if he knew he’d even take a step outside with the robe on and stain its sacredness.**

**It’d been made a rule over time that they should always keep their identities secret when casually going out of the palace.**

**Youngho didn’t mind at all about having to put on a disguise, except for this very moment when he desperately wanted to get out of the palace, the name of the royal family wasn’t there to tie him down by any means, and he could create an identity for himself.**

**The overcoat was then replaced with a slightly breathable blue satin coat and with expert hands Dongyoung ties the ribbons of the coat together securely. For an extra layer of warmth, Dongyoung slipped him into a pink short-sleeved vest worn over his hanbok. All the while Youngho kicked off his leather boots, Dongyoung was quick to grab another pair of low-cut shoes for him to wear. Once he rose up to his full height he grabbed Youngho his gat, a wide-brimmed hat and fits it perfectly over his headband and at last he smooths his hands over the prince’s broad shoulders neatening everything in place.**

**“Thank you for your patience, your Highness. Hurry on, I’m sure Yoonoh will be waiting for you at the back gate.” Him and the line of court helpers behind him bowed down in courtesy.**

**“Thank you Dongyoung, I’ll make sure that Yoonoh will get you something from the festival.”**

**Dongyoung scoffs and has a bashful smile on his face, “Thank you, your Highness,” he replies before Youngho dashes out the door.**

  
  
  


It was quite the pleasant breeze much to Youngho’s delight. The lanterns that were hung along the streets had brightened the dim and barren roads of the village and were now filled with rows and rows of carts selling food, toys, handmade trinkets and accessories.

In the midst of Youngho’s peaceful stroll, a forceful leap from behind pushes him forwards and slightly tips him off his balance but manages to uphold the weight now attached to his backside.

“Youngho-Hyung! Why’d you not wait for me at the gate with Yoonoh?” the unmistakably whiny voice of his little brother Minhyung asks him.

“Hadn’t I sent for the new royal guard to bring you to the festival?” Youngho questions back, releasing Minhyung’s grasp from his shoulders. They walked side by side just coming upon the bustling junction of the street that displayed marvelling numbers of alcohol bars selling varying types of liquor, the only right to spend money during festivals like these.

“He has a name and it’s Donghyuck, Hyung! I trust that you won’t tell the other royal guards but he looked quite exhausted so I let him sleep in my bed, not that I think you would be mad at me for telling you.” Minhyung casts his eyes elsewhere apart from his brother’s gaze. 

“Forget it, it’s fine. Have you seen Chanyeol-Hyung on your way here?” Youngho diverts the topic away. 

“Let him be would you!? you know he doesn’t have many days left of being the unmarried-crown prince. Why do you always have to act as the middleman between me and Chanyeol-Hyung’s business?” A frown pulls on Minhyung’s face as he stomps away sulking to a nearby food cart. 

Youngho brushes the boy off with a playful smirk. 

He passes himself through the crowd of people making his way to the intersecting bridge over a small river that leads up to the mountains. Lining the other side of the village was the gisaeng house in full display with colourful decorations, music and dancing, and more of the high-class restaurants and shops for the nobility in the village.

He roams over to the gisaeng house seemingly enchanted by the musical instruments and sees a crowd forming around the platform as a group of gisaengs dance. He watches them tentatively as they sway with swift moves. And without missing a beat they graced across the stage with light steps. The dancers parted from centre stage and from behind emerged an outstandingly beautiful woman. She adorned a long silk skirt with multi-coloured ribbons that matched her translucent silk _jeogori_ and a veil that covered half her face. What stood out to him the most was the array of hairpins that accentuated the equally exceptional pair of deer eyes.

Youngho couldn’t help but be drawn to her, he watches just a little further behind the audience. It was unmistakable that she had to be the soloist. Her moves are of a prowess trained gisaeng, her spins, her footwork, her emotions tell the story through her body language. 

Youngho stood mightily tall amongst the crowd before him making for a way that catches her gaze very well. She finds herself meeting the man’s eyes that inquire her every move. She was mesmerised by his looks throughout her solo part, much for the crowd before her, she could only see the tall figure and the blurry features of his face under the dimness of the lanterns hung along the street.

  
  
  


Much to their short-fated interaction, Youngho was pulled away by his little rascal of a brother, and he knew very well it would be the last time he would ever see her. But they headed their way back to the palace anyways before they’d get caught by their father.

The gisaengs all returned back to the dressing room as they promptly prepared for the night.

“It was a lovely performance as always Sooyoung-ah,” the head gisaeng, Lady Han says resting a hand on her shoulder. She whispers to her quietly, “I saw Mr.Kim waiting outside a while ago, you better hurry up before the night gets longer.” She gives her a sly wink before disappearing past the curtains of the reclusive dressing room. 

  
  
  


The night was only about to end for her as she returned back to the reality that awaits her as the notable ‘ **_eldest son_ **’ of the Head of the Ministry of Personnel, Minister Lee’s son, Lee Taeyong.

_It had at most been seven months since encountering Lady Han several times at the gisaeng parlour, whilst conflicting about the preposition to push back taking the scholars board exam, or to consider going against his father’s wish entirely to become a dancer._

_He musters up the offer to Lady Han in private, and of course, she was stunned. He did whatever in his name to be able to persuade Lady Han on his offer, from day to months onward, until she came to a conclusion. She told him it was possible, but on the offer that his identity stays between them. At this point, she would’ve sent him away, but that wasn’t the case since he’s proved his skills and talent to her, she didn’t mention it directly but she definitely wanted him to stay. And since then he’s existed with the pseudonym “Sooyoung”._

_He takes the hairpins out of his hair, letting his hair fall loose over his shoulders. He strips the jeogori and long skirt off before he slips on an overcoat layer with wide sleeves and a dopo. He ties his hair into a top knot and puts on his_ **_gat_ ** _and flees out the room to the back gate in the knick of time without being suspicious._

  
  
  
  
  


_Taeyong wasn’t foreign to the hawk eyes that his father’s kept on him. Even with his best attempts at sneaking out when he had to go to the gisaeng parlour. Taeyong knew that his father would always be waiting right at the doorstep to see him come home._

_Taeyong dismisses Mr.Kim with a nod before he makes his way over to the porch seeing the figure of his dad staring out into the night sky._

_“Did you have fun at the Spring Festival?”_

_“Yes father, I had met up with the son of the Chief Police Bureau as you asked for.” Taeyong replies with his gaze lowered to the ground._

_“And you invited him with you to the gisaeng parlour to meet up as well?” His father asks, turning on his heels he takes a few steps towards Taeyong._

_“Yes I did, is it not right for two young men to meet at a place fit for our age? It’s not even an official meeting and we’ve only started becoming friends with each other,” Taeyong raises his chin meeting his father’s two stern eyes._

_“I understand, there’s no need for any more explanation, you can go.” His father strides past him and enters back into the house._

* * *

It’s been only a few days since Youngho saw the women who performed at the gisaeng parlour. He’d personally try asking around, through the military guards or officials he knew about where he could find her, only with the image of a pair of eyes he could describe, he wasn’t able to get far with his own hunt. 

“Hyung? Are you listening to me?” 

“Huh?” Youngho momentarily came back to his senses after spacing out.

“Are you still thinking about that woman you saw that night?” Minhyung walks over to where Youngho was perched on the windowsill of their family’s library and stands before him with lips pursed together and arms folded over his chest. 

“You haven’t found her? I definitely ordered for all the gisaeng parlours to be searched for you, how did that go?” Chanyeol asked Youngho this time. 

“You seriously thought of helping him Hyung? Aren’t you busy enough with your engagement?” 

“There weren’t any problems during the search but no gisaeng parlour nearby here could recognise who she was,” Youngho responds. He knew for a fact what Minhyung said was right but it was Chanyeol’s own choice to help him. 

“I think it’s best if I call off the search for now. It is our priority that your engagement goes well Chanyeol-Hyung. Father has been on the edge about it for months.” Youngho gives him a gentle smile to mask his anguish. 

  
  


* * *

The ceremony was underway in less than a week after the talk they had in the library, and Youngho was nothing but busy throughout it all, tending to all the invited guests of the head councils, ministries and other highly regarded officials on the night of the main event of the ceremony. 

It seems like all the hard work and preparation paid off well as Youngho was glad to see a happy look on the newlywed’s faces as they had the most joyous time with one another, And to end the night perfectly, a dedicated dance interlude was to finish the ceremony. 

Youngho’s eyes flit across the dancers and spots a familiar-looking pair of glimmering eyes. In his fleeting realisation, the music starts and the dancers begin their routine to what appears similar to the one he’d seen being performed at the gisaeng parlour the night of the spring festival. 

  
  
  
Sooyoung graces through her solo performance sweeping every single person’s attention on her with unfazed pretentiousness upon the last stretch of the performance.

Youngho’s eyes glaze over her figure and were again, enamoured with her in plain sight.

She lifts her gaze to the royal groom and bride followed by a grand bow as her blessed remarks marking the end of the performance. 

_Out of the corner of Taeyong’s eye, he happens to notice the face of his close cousin, instantly, he snaps his eyes to the ground and makes a retreat off the stage. He’d be damned if his cousin had the slightest suspicion, knowing he would definitely go on and tattle-tale to Taeyong’s father. He takes off past the courtyard to the private dressing room making sure no one was following on behind him._   
  


* * *

Minutes ago she had stood on the stage before he was invited over to speak to a group of women when he saw the distraught figure of the woman as she ran off to somewhere beyond where he could see above in the balcony. In the brief moment, she disappeared before his own eyes, quickly vacating his spot from the group of women he was talking to, albeit a bit dismissively before he took off on his chase for her by the end of the night.

Sooyoung’s breath gets shallower as she marches on through dimness, not knowing if she’d ended up anywhere close to the dressing rooms. As it seems, the faces of the palace servants look in bewilderment at her. 

“This palace is too big to navigate around! I can’t tell which court this is now,” she mouths to herself. 

A couple of feet away were some guards trailing not too far behind her, and before Sooyoung could notice anything a mysterious shadow wraps a firm arm around her wrist and whisks her away. 

_Taeyong had his eyes squeezed tight whilst the firm arm still gripped the thin bone of his wrist. He could even feel the racing heartbeat of the person before him with how squashed his hands were on their chest. His face grew hotter by the second if it wasn’t for the firm and well-built forefront of his chest did he instantly forget that he was trapped in a room with a possibly drunk male._

Youngho glances down after seeing the shadows of the guard's stride past the door to see the woman before him with her eyes squeezed tightly. His mouth falls open to the sight of her pressed upright close to him. Like a miracle, she appeared before him right when he seized the search for her. 

_Taeyong feels the grip on his wrist loosen, however, he keeps his hand pressed close to his own chest with the knowledge that this man in front of him hadn’t thought to move even an inch away from him. Taeyong suddenly tenses up as he feels a light tug on his veil before the fabric is pulled off his face. Was this the fate god appalled upon him? For making the grave sin of disguising himself as a woman, to betraying his father to become a performer. Had God wanted to punish him by having a man molest him, in the middle of the night in an unfamiliar place, and right in the palace of the royal family?_

Without thinking his other hand comes up to remove the veil that masked the features of her face to reveal the face that made him go crazy searching for her after the only encounter he had the night of the spring festival. 

The veil reveals the cute nosed pose on her face along with a pair of luscious looking full lips painted with a faint peach and her cheeks are painted with a slight blush of the stage makeup she had on, though the doe brown eyes that captured him couldn’t be seen with those very eyes shut. To Youngho she would’ve looked even more beautiful bare-faced with such perfect features like hers. 

  
  


_His will left him no choice but to embrace his fate as he opened his eyes painting a blurry picture of the man’s features until he realised when his mouth dropped wide open to the ground._

_The man standing before him was the notorious “sweetheart” among the king’s three sons, his second-oldest, Prince Youngho._

* * *

“Would you mind if I escort you back? I wouldn’t want you to get lost again.” The prince insisted on the offer to guide her back to the dressing room.

Sooyoung darts her eyes around her and becomes flustered again, not only did she get caught by the prince for wandering around the palace aimlessly, she was embarrassed by how surprisingly kind he’s acting towards her after all that had happened between them. 

“Yes? Oh, Thank you.” She gives him a small smile before turning her head to the ground and strides ahead of him. 

_Taeyong curses himself under his breath once he knows the prince was out of ear sight, he could’ve been the least bit polite to him, where were his basic manners?_

Youngho scoffs to himself and a smile lights upon his face as he goes after the woman before letting her slip away from him again.

They appeared on a more brightly lit pathway and there Sooyoung catches the sight of the other dancers. Before she makes a dash in the other direction a hand catches her wrist again, turning to see the prince once again but before she could say anything he pulled her down the steps into a corner behind the building. 

“Sorry about my manners earlier, but thank you for bringing me back tonight,” She twiddled with her fingers between her hands. “Ah! What can I ever do to repay your generosity, Your highness?” Sooyoung tilts his head up giving Youngho the biggest doe eyes, almost too pretty to be looking this guilty at him.

“I don’t have any in mind right now, but, could you promise to keep the favour for another time?” Youngho asked his voice lilts with reluctance. Sooyoung nods his head and a smile creeps onto his pursed lips. She bows at the prince in courtesy before walking back up the stairs.

  
  
  
  
  


That night once Youngho got himself ready for the night did he notice he still held the silky, translucent fabric of the veil in his hands. 

“Oh, where did you get that from?” Dongyoung peeps over from where he stood folding Youngho’s overcoat and Youngho places the veil back onto the side table. 

“I met her again tonight,” Youngho says, turning back to Dongyoung who had a brow raised and a smirk on his face.

“So you finally found the woman from the gisaeng house? And she happened to be here right under your nose?” Dongyoung laughs lightly. Growing up beside Youngho in just over a few years now he wasn't mistaken that the prince was clearly hit by love at first sight.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to rest tonight,” Dongyoung eyes Youngho who smiles off into oblivion like an innocent little child. 

“Just to let you know, I’ll be around, not that I’m going to get much sleep myself,” Youngho knows what Dongyoung was implying about, that is sneaking out to the royal garden with Yoonoh. Not to mention Youngho was very envious of the two’s relationship, a sweet but confined love interest for each other. (Of course, it was a secret between him and Dongyoung)

The following morning, he gets himself dressed for a fun little spar session with Minhyung. He picks up the veil again from his nightstand and clutches it in his fist before deciding to pocket it into his pants and sets out to the training grounds.

After breakfast, he was shortly welcomed by the sounds of laughter from his brother as well as the new voice of his royal guard, Donghyuck. His eyes draw into a squint and the palms of his hand rest onto his hips as the two tend towards him and Yoonoh.

“Minhyung-ah! How are you going to be ready for war when you’re acting all laughs and giggles here?” Youngho teases his little brother.

Youngho makes big strides towards Minhyung and he swings an arm over his head. Minhyung dodges it in one swift move and twists his arm behind his back. Youngho loosens from the grip and spins back and jabs his fist right into Minhyung’s shoulder. Every swing to the head or torso was met by block after block by Minhyung. One, he knew Minhyung was trying to draw out all of his energy by not attacking and two, he’s doing this to get Youngho’s thoughts way into his head. Minhyung finds the perfect opportunity and grabs Youngho’s arm, twists it, and his other hand grabs the back of his collar keeping his face down. Minhyung attacks with a kick to the ankle and Youngho comes crashing down onto the ground. There Minhyung eyes the sachet from his brother’s pocket and quickly straddles onto his hip keeping him in place, he shoves his hand into both pockets and pulls out both a thin silk-like handkerchief and the small bag of coins. 

“Why do you have this piece of fabric in your pocket?” Youngho flips onto his back as he sees Minhyung waving it in the air with his face all scrunched together. “Doesn’t seem like it’s used as a handkerchief either. _Where did you get this Hyung?!_ ”

Youngho sits back upright and snatches the fabric off of Minhyung, not leaving with his defeat he shoves his brother bang smack to the ground himself and leaves without a word to get changed.

“Are you seriously trying to deny me? That handkerchief! or whatever, doesn’t that prove to me that you’re seeing someone behind our backs?” Youngho ignores the endless ramble of questions from his brother on their way to the market as promised by Youngho to buy the sweets in exchange for his bitter defeat.

“And the fact that you’ve been searching for that gisaeng from the festival, everything makes sense now!” 

Youngho could practically hear Minhyung whisper to him even from a mile away. “Not if this stays between me and you, right Minhyung?” Youngho turns to stop in his tracks and shoots him a glare that silenced the male.

One particular cart they walked up to had plentiful varieties of sweets, making it hard enough for Minhyung to choose his pick. Meanwhile, Youngho was out looking on his own for a handful of his favourite sweets. “I wonder if she’ll like these?” Youngho mumbles to himself, taking a sample of his favourite candy off from the tray the merchant had on offer. 

“Are you thinking of sending her sweets too?!” Minhyung exclaims, “Wait till Chanyeol-Hyung finds out about this!” Minhyung snatches from Youngho the sachet full of coins before handing it to the merchant for his candy and soon takes off without him.

* * *

Sooyoung thought to spend some time helping the girls at the gisaeng house later that evening. Funny enough, most clients on the regular order at least some alcohol and are provided extra entertainment on the side, however, she had been tasked to take a pot of herbal tea into her first client's room. 

Sooyoung slides the door open and closes it behind her ever so gently. 

“Welcome, my name is Sooyoung.” 

In the room, one of the noblemen with an equally handsome face greets her with a beautiful smile as she sets up their drinks placing the pot on top of the table. The two men wait in silence while she pours them each a cup of tea and hands it over to them.

She stood up to leave but a hand grasped onto her wrist abruptly pulling her back down into a seated position. She turns, horrified at the nobleman.

The other man scolds him off, “Easy Yoonoh we don’t want to hurt her, or else we’ll be the ones to pay for it instead.” The nobleman realised equally stunned before easing his grip off of Sooyoung’s wrist and politely apologised to her.

“Jung Yoonoh, royal guard of the second prince, his Highness, prince Youngho.” The handsome nobleman introduces himself. 

“Moon Taeil, the personal messenger of his Highness, prince Youngho.” Introduced the other.

The man that went by Yoonoh momentarily reached his hand down beside him and pulled out a small box perfectly wrapped in a thick silky cloth before proceeding to hand it to Sooyoung. 

“On his behalf, we’ve actually come to relay his Highness’ gift and message for you,” Yoonoh explains.

“Prince Youngho would like to have the favour of _‘taking you out on a walk_ ’, is one way we could put it. Meet us outside in the garden of the gisaeng house and we’ll be waiting there tomorrow morning.” 

“We’ll get going now, thank you for the tea, Sooyoung-ssi.” Yoonoh smiles and both the men stood up and left the room in a blink of the eye before she could process everything. 

  
  


Later that evening as Sooyoung was getting ready to leave she thought to open up the gift she received earlier. She unwraps it from the fabric and lifts the lid open to find a pink pouch. She shakes the bag in her hands in wonder before opening it to find some sweets and a written note.

_“I hope you liked the sweets, they’re one of my most favourites in the kingdom. By the time you read this, you would’ve probably received the message from my men. I can’t wait to see you again._

_Youngho.”_

Sooyoung pops one of the candies into her mouth, without resisting she smiles at the thought of the prince for having a sweet tooth like herself as she stowed the note back into its box. 

_Taeyong already finds himself nervous from the moment he woke up on the day he was to see Youngho again, by more than just coincidence this time. When he washes up that morning he couldn’t help but feel butterflies in his stomach as he tries to pick out his most flamboyant hanbok. But an all too familiar dress had caught his eye, gifted by the head gisaeng Lady Han herself._

A single hairpin was not left out of place that tied her outfit all together, and for today, a sneaky tint on the lips and cheeks would do the last trick.

* * *

By the time Sooyoung approaches their meeting point in the distance staring out from the bridge on the pond, she recognises the backface of the prince himself, also with him were his royal guard and messenger. They noticed Sooyoung slowly approach them from the entrance of the garden before coming up behind Youngho to relay the message, he whirled his head towards Sooyoung like an expectant puppy to his owner, as a growing smile appears on his face once he fully took in her beautiful appearance in the hanbok the moment he first saw her in during that performance. 

“You look as beautiful as ever Sooyoung-ssi.” The prince greets her, in a way she least expected, considering how long it had been after they had last met. How was she supposed to respond if he makes bold statements right to her face first thing this morning?

“Oh, th-thank you. I appreciate your kindness, your Highness.” She says nodding her head down fervently in gratitude.

“Call me _Naeuri_ when we’re off palace grounds, I’d appreciate it if you call me that where we’re not being watched in the public eye.” He glances at something behind her and Sooyoung turns around where she sees a few of the gisaengs and kitchen ladies peering from the gate of the garden and quickly hid away.

“Come, I know the perfect place we could go for a stroll,” Youngho grabs Sooyoung’s hand and leads her right out the garden past the onlookers, with stunned looks on their faces. Sooyoung breaks before turning back to shout at one of the gisaengs. 

“Please tell Lady Han that I’ll be out for about an hour!” 

“ _No, tell them before sundown,”_ Youngho whispers over to Sooyoung while he waits for her.

“Tell her I’ll be back before sundown!” Sooyoung shouts back.

* * *

The road Youngho leads them back to the palace which left Sooyoung confused. “How ironic that we end up back at the palace.” She says in a doubtful tone.

“That’s not the best part yet my lady, what awaits us is right behind the palace,” with that said, Youngho grabs for her hand and takes off with her onto the dirt road ahead, though her dress wasn’t making it any easier to catch up with his long strides she manages to haul on behind him.

  
  


Sooyoung’s eyes fall upon the vast expanse of the grass field and gape in awe. Youngho strides further making sure he keeps his hold onto Sooyoung’s hand as he leads them over onto a flatbed of land quite literally in the middle of the field.

“Yoonoh, Taeil, could you bring over the basket and the blanket?” As ordered by Youngho they laid down the blanket and set down one fancy-looking stacked lunch box made out of fine oak wood. 

“I thought I’d bring you out to my favourite place for a little picnic,” Youngho elaborates casting a smile at her. 

Youngho lays out each level of the lunchboxes one by one until it fills up space on the blanket. “When did you get to prepare all of this?” Sooyoung asks bewildered from the assortment of side dishes to a whole home-cooked dish, fruit and desserts. What with all of this food in front of her Sooyoung would be sure to devour a little bit of everything from it. 

“It wasn’t so much as me who cooked...here, no one else makes any delicious rice balls other than our royal chef,” Youngho smirks sheepishly, he holds one up to her mouth and she takes a big bite out of it and her eyes glimmer.

“Wow, how is this so good?!” She exclaims. It’s not anything remotely close to what she usually eats, _despite having a personal chef at home as well._

“If it makes you this happy, I’ll make all the rice balls in this world just for you to eat!” Sooyoung cracks into oblivious laughter at the statement as he shortly follows as well.

“One thing I especially cherish about this place is because it reminds me of my mother.” They sat side by side on the blanket now without all the lunchboxes laid out as they cherish the last warmth of the lights just as the sun was about to set anytime soon.

“What kind of a mother was she?” Sooyoung asked. 

“It’d be biased to say she was the best mother, but I couldn’t deserve a better mother who had my back other than her,” 

Youngho continues on, “She was also the reason I’d come to like the Spring Festival. When I was just a little boy both mom and us all sneakily dressed up in our “disguises” and headed out to the village to see the flying lanterns, the food and the street performances.”

Youngho turns to look at Sooyoung, “And it happened to lead me to you,” Sooyoung turns her head away feeling heat rise to her cheeks.

They’d accidentally end up talking to each other until Sooyoung had realised the sun had just set. Youngho had overestimated the time they had spent out and by the next minute he clambers up to his feet with the lunchbox in hand as they race back down to the gisaeng house.

Sooyoung busts through the entrance of the gisaeng house with Youngho not too far off behind her. It was one sight to behold when she notices Lady Han overlooking from the porch, with hurried steps Sooyoung presents herself in front of Lady Han with her head held in a low bow.

“Sooyoung-ah, look at what time it is now,” Lady Han’s tone falters with slight disappointment. 

“I’m sorry, it was my fault that I didn’t notice the time Madam,” Sooyoung bows her head lower.

Youngho steps out from under the porch so as to eye the head lady, with no hesitation he spoke out, “I deeply apologise for not bringing her back at the promised time Madam, I’m sorry to have worried you,” He stoops his gaze to the ground.

Lady Han stares in bewilderment at both Sooyoung and the man, she evidently sighs. 

“I take your apology, as long as she’s back in one piece it’s fine. Now will you excuse us, Sooyoung, please follow me.” Lady Han and her entourage walk right past them and they head for the gisaeng’s living quarters. Sooyoung pulls her head up from the ground and turns around to Youngho waiting down the steps of the porch.

“You looked shaken, are you alright?” his voice laced in concern.

“To be honest, I can’t thank you enough _Nari,_ I didn’t know what to expect, I’ve never been scolded by Lady Han before,” Sooyoung mutters under her breath. 

“I’ll consider that as an offer for another favour.” Youngho firmly says, a smile lights up his face.

“I’ll be sure to keep that promise _Nari_ ,” Youngho earns back a smile from Sooyoung before she hurries off.

He was escorted back out to the entrance and as they walked on past the court of the living quarters he could vaguely see a cast of shadows from within the lit room of the woman earlier and quite possibly Sooyoung. From where he stood right outside the room he could hear murmurs of their conversation.

_“Sooyoung-ah, what is this?! Have you considered that this might blow your cover? This can put you in a dangerous situation if you go any further.”_

_“I don’t have any other way of telling you that I love him.”_

  
  
  


Youngho freezes, was that what he heard? the unmistakable voice of a male. 

What was he to eavesdrop on such an intimate conversation? He marches away immediately out the entrance where Yoonoh and Taeil were there to escort him back to the palace.

_Taeyong thought he’d seen a figure standing outside his room as he finished changing. He rushes out only to find not even one person out in the courtyard this time. Still wary, he gathers his stuff and heads out the back gate as the night is still young and bright._

  
  


* * *

_“Lord Taeyong,” Mr.Kim says, calling out to the male. He hands him a wooden tube, “This was passed over from the head gisaeng earlier this morning, albeit she mentioned it coming from a messenger from the palace.”_

_Taeyong brought himself to sit at his desk before he unravelled the letter rolled into the tube._

“To Sooyoung, 

I hope my beautiful flower has been well since our first outing together. Despite what happened I couldn’t stop thinking about you soon as I left the gisaeng house. I have missed you dearly that I couldn’t help but write to ask when would be a good time to meet this week?”

_Taeyong could barely hold a snicker in while reading the prince’s letter, he quickly grabs an empty piece of paper and scrolls out his reply onto it._

“I will be doing a performance down by the gisaeng house for a ceremony the following evening. I would be happy enough to meet you at the back gate after the ceremony. 

From your dear Sooyoung.”

_Taeyong folds up the paper and reaches for an envelope from a chest on his table and seals it with a little dab of water and passes the envelope back over to Mr.Kim_

_“I’m sure you’re aware of a royal messenger named Moon Taeil, please have it sent to him straight away.” Mr.Kim accepts the letter with no other words. If it meant that he has to continue sending secret letters to his lover like this, nothing else matters._

_It was then he just realised that they were going to have a collective family dinner tomorrow evening as their father had just come back from a long business trip._

_Idly, they all sat in silence at the table as they ate their dinner. Until his father breaks the air of tension that hangs over them. “I heard from your brother that you’ve been constantly going to the gisaeng house lately?” Taeyong side-eyes his brother sat next to him, silently cursing the damn rascal for even believing he’d keep a secret from their father._

_His father lays down his spoon on the table and looks him square in the face, “have you been messing around with a bunch of low-life girls there?!” He exclaims. The sudden rise in his voice rattles both his mother and brother frozen in place._

_“Honey, please stop arguing in front of the food and work it out afterwards,” Taeyong’s mother argues back._

  
  
  


_“Why do you have to go there when I can introduce an eloquent lady of one of the royal scholars? I can grant you everything, just tell me what type you wish for.” His father begs rather too desperately._

_Taeyong doubts that there will be a day that he’d marry the daughter of a scholar. Let alone someone other than a particular person he’d been seeing._

**_“All except those low-life gisaengs.”_ ** _His father mutters harshly._

_“I don’t think that matters, when they treat me better than you,” Taeyong retorts, he could see his father start to fume with rage, however, he suppresses it well enough to save his pride._

_“There’s no good in bringing about rumours, it’ll only put a bad name for the family,” His father casts not even half a glance at him._

_Silence consumed the air between them. Though from the way his father shifts from foot to foot, he knew there was a lingering thought in the old man’s head._

_“Have you not planned to take the writing examination this spring?” For a second his father’s voice had a fleeting sound of concern._

_“I’m concerned that my scores won't fit your standards father,” Taeyong replies trying to mask the same tone as him._

_The old man whisks around and walks briskly in Taeyong’s direction before he stops dead about a hand's length between their faces._

_“How long are you going to keep up this act? Huh?!” He storms._

_“I am to register near the end of spring,” Taeyong omits to his father._

_“I’ll take your word for it,” He says sounding unimpressed. “You better not disrespect me Lee Taeyong, or you won’t ever see yourself living under my roof again!”_

_He marches back into the house and slams the door behind him in vengeance._

* * *

_Taeyong hurls out a long breath of relief without realising. He slides the door to the house open with utmost care as the house falls silent. He grabs his bag and snuck right back out to the foyer and heads out to the gisaeng house, only because he remembered promising Lady Han to do a performance that night._

_He knew his father’s temper well enough to know that it’ll last up until this fall which isn’t short of 3 months from now. If he ever decides to take that examination anyway, he’s yet to let go of everything that’s happened to him ever since this week._

* * *

Sooyoung rushes down in a hurry right at the end of the performance over to her dressing room, ignoring a call she heard in the distance from Lady Han. 

She masks through turns and shortcuts through to the backcourt in plunge darkness. She nearly reaches her destination when she gets pulled out onto an open road outside the gisaeng house. A look of astonishment as she finds prince Youngho standing before her.

“Did I surprise you Sooyoung-ssi?” He chuckles, clearly amused by her ghost-pale face.

“How could I not be? when you whisk me away like that!” Sooyoung exclaims covering her gaping mouth. 

“Well, there’s more where that came from,” Youngho doesn’t hesitate to grab Sooyoung’s hand in his before he whisks her away again. They ended up at the top of the hill where a big swing hung from the branch of a pine tree in the middle of the village.

“Have a seat and I’ll push you, I want you to have a look,” Johnny exclaims. 

Of course, Sooyoung complied, while she’s never been able to ride it as there was always a line of children queuing for it, it’s probably the only spot she hadn’t been able to see from up top the village.

Youngho claps his hand over Sooyoung’s on the rope and gives it all his might to swing it high. Sooyoung slowly feels her feet lift off the grass and she gains her own momentum, swinging it further into the air. 

She was simply enamoured by the glimmering glow of the lanterns that lit up the street as well as the full sight of the grass overhead the mountain into the distance. It even seemed possible to grasp the moon that was an arms-length away. 

“Sooyoung-ssi, on the count of three I want you to stand on the swing,” Youngho shouts from below her. 

“Are you sure Nari?” Her voice jitters.

“Trust me! And if anything happens I’ll be here to catch you,” Youngho responds.

  
  


“Ready, 1...2...3!” Sooyoung makes a big jump onto her two feet, the breeze of the wind up high now blowing her dress and hair more furiously.

“This all feels so surreal!” Sooyoung gasps to herself.

* * *

Youngho carefully brings the swing to a stop and helps Sooyoung down from it. 

“Look at how much time has passed, is no one suspecting that you’re missing from the palace?” Sooyoung asks. 

“I have trust in my people to not tattletale any of this to any of the other guards, that’s how much I trust them to trust me,” Youngho replies. 

“If you don't mind, I’d like to accompany you back to the palace. It’s the least I could do for now that no eyes will lay upon us tonight.”

“I am not to oppose any offer you have for me, my lady. If it only means I could be with you, to hold you longer,” Youngho says and slips his hand into hers.

  
  


* * *

They arrived somewhere at the back entrance to the palace instead when Sooyoung had let the prince’s hand go. Sooyoung turns to Youngho as he did to the door, and he turns around to face her a final time. 

“The time spent tonight was too short for my liking, My lady,” Youngho snickers. 

“Perhaps it was, and I only got to ride the swing,” Sooyoung pouts, Youngho tilts his head back with a slight throaty chuckle. 

“I just thought it would be nice for you to experience something like that for once.” Youngho caresses a thumb over her cheek. “Well, I hope you get home safely without me, my darling.” The door opens a crack and Yoonoh had popped himself through to greet Sooyoung. Youngho enters the gate and it shuts behind him, and Sooyoung turns to walk in the opposite direction. 

  
  


“Sooyoung-ssi! Sooyoung-ssi!” A kind of whisper shout was heard from behind her, and Sooyoung catches Youngho perched up over the wall, he waves a hand bidding her over to the wall. 

She climbs atop of some big stones on the sidewalk enough to perch herself over the wall to see Youngho. 

He couldn’t resist curling a hand around her face, his hand grazed the porcelain skin of Sooyoung’s face, and she felt her own cheeks lift with a gleaming smile. Sooyoung kept her gaze firm on Youngho’s own two eyes as he brought her face close to his pressing their lips together. They feel the heat rise to their cheeks, and the significant enthralling scents of lavender and chrysanthemum of their respective significant other smothered the air of intimacy between them. Youngho desperately clasps his hand on her nape evidently deepening their kiss for his desire hadn’t been anguished just yet.

At last, he pulls away, and they both are equally gasping for air. Youngho is enamoured by the beautiful blush that paints Sooyoung’s cheeks despite being barely able to see it in the darkness. Sooyoung carefully steps off the rock and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear, “Ahh...I should go, thank you for tonight Youngho-ssi.” Sooyoung breaks a small smile on her face and walks with brisk steps down the street.

Another mysterious box was delivered to Sooyoung two days after the fateful night of her first kiss with Youngho, and this time at the gisaeng house one of the girls had happened to relay the box to her. 

“Don’t tell me this is from another secret admirer?! I haven’t ever seen you receive this many gifts in a while,” Yewon, Sooyoung’s friend nudges her elbow, and Sooyoung just plucks the small gift box from her with a tsk-sound before she heads to her room to open it in secret. 

She had received a flower embroidered tassel and attached to it was a precious stone along with the return of her silky veil. Not to leave behind the folded piece of paper that sat beneath every one of her gifts, she unfolds it reading the note in anticipation.

  
  


_“My dearest Sooyoung, ever since that night, not once did the thought of you ever leave my mind, and I could say I want to press my lips on yours once again might I see just a glimpse of your pretty face”_

Sooyoung softly gasps, not only was this letter full of invasive desires, but it did something to her, feeling a small warmth pool within her own stomach. 

_“While I might sound like I’m asking for one very last favour, if destiny wishes for me to serve the country I’d like you to have a say in my last favour, and I’d do as you please.”_

_“I wish I could relay this message to you personally, but as you’re currently reading this, the circumstances may have put me into a packed schedule. My guard Yoonoh will take charge instead and will pay you a visit soon._

_Your lover, Youngho.”_

  
  
  


* * *

The door to her room swings wide open to a terrified and distraught looking geisha she was friends with, “Young-ah! Someone’s here for you from the palace.”

Sooyoung knew his royal guard would be coming to see her, but it was pretty soon to her as it’s been only 3 whole days since receiving that letter. 

Sooyoung settles down the pot of tea on the table outside on the open porch where the royal guard was waiting for her.

“How nice of you to bring out some tea, Thank you Sooyoung-ssi,” Yoonoh receives the cup of tea from Sooyoung before pouring herself a cup.

“It’s only right to treat a guest like royalty,” Sooyoung smiles back to the guard. 

“My apologies for turning up unannounced, but perhaps you’ve already read the letter from his Highness. He would actually like to invite you officially to the palace tomorrow.”

“Oh,” An enigmatic smile appears on her face whilst she sips her cup of tea.

“Be ready by tomorrow evening and we’ll be waiting just outside the entrance,” Yoonoh indicates the time to her before shortly taking his leave.

  
  


* * *

It only felt like just hours ago that the sun stood high in the middle of the sky for it to set so soon.

Sooyoung panned across her wardrobe for a fairly translucent burgundy-coloured top and a matching red and black-laced skirt, she hums and grabs the exact pieces out of her wardrobe.

  
  


After Sooyoung got dressed she slumps herself in front of the dressing table heaving a shaky breath at the assortment of accessories and celadon containers of powders and rouge laid in front of her. She could only focus on the thought that was knocking senseless at the door of her consciousness.

  
  


Had she easily let Taeyong’s emotions get the best of her? 

  
  


_He knew the boundary he’d be overstepping and when he was subconsciously growing feelings for Youngho there was longer being in denial that it was all his own feelings and not Sooyoung’s._

_It was the fact that Youngho was in love with what appeared to him on the outside that made him feel a tad bit guilty. He wished he could’ve stopped things sooner enough did Youngho manage to fall madly in love with Sooyoung._

_Even if he wanted to stop, a part of him only wanted Youngho for his own pleasure only._

But of course, Sooyoung hadn’t forgotten Youngho’s own words on it. They both wanted to keep seeing each other.

She wiped the tears pricking in the corners of her eyes and pulled herself together before she was to leave in time when Yoonoh arrived. A heavyweight settles in her chest of fear that it’ll be the last time she’ll be able to face Youngho in such ways once she’d plan to confess the truth to him. 

_Taeyong's own heart crushed at the idea of Youngho despising him, shaming him for his awful intentions. What might be even worse is to face humiliating his father with rumours spreading about him liking males. It was pretty much like hitting two birds with one stone, and his life would be over._

* * *

Her door proceeds to slide itself open to Lady Han standing right at the doorway. She proceeds with quick steps towards her expecting some sort of burst of anger or a slap across her cheek, but neither had happened except for when a pair of hands lace between her own. 

  
  


“I know the guard is outside for you Taeyong, but let me ask you something quickly,” Lady Han’s voice trembles. “Do you know for sure what you’re getting yourself into?” 

_He nods firmly, “Whatever might happen, It’ll be my responsibility. Thank you for keeping my secret well these past years. We might as well part ways in life now.”_

Sooyoung hovers to the door, bidding her last goodbyes. She sees Yoonoh waiting as expected at the courtyard before escorting her to the palanquin.

  
  
  


* * *

The palanquin stops rocking about and settles itself onto flat ground. Yoonoh informs her of their arrival at the palace and she rises out from the small door in front of her. 

Yoonoh bids her follow the consort who led her into the west wing of the palace, which she suspects had belonged to the 2 younger princes. They proceeded to stop before a massive door gate and the royal guards stood by in watch. 

The head court lady stepped forward to announce from outside the door.

“Your guest has arrived, your Highness!” 

  
  


**“Bring her in.”**

Upon the prince’s discretion, the guards swing the gates wide open from each side. Which was a rather anticlimactic entrance per se. The prince had his eyes stuck on the papers that laid the wooden table by his bed. It alarmed Sooyoung fully expected herself to be of his undivided attention for the night. 

“Thank you for inviting me into your humble abode, your Highness,” Sooyoung bows before him. 

The doors closed behind her, leaving them all to themselves where Youngho lends her an alluring gaze. “What a wise choice of clothing my lady. Please accompany me and prepare us some tea,” he pats the mat beside him ushering her over. “Once I finish a little bit of work, we can have a chance to talk comfortably,” Youngho says with a playful gleam in his eyes.

  
  


“Were you shocked that I could come up with an excuse to invite you to the palace?” Youngho inquires, turning his full attention to Sooyoung as she pours the tea into their separate cups.

“Albeit I was happily surprised with the news, your Highness,” Sooyoung replies, her eyes glued to the table. 

  
  


“You know I really like when you use that formal tone on me,” he tugs Sooyoung’s head by her chin to meet his gaze, “but there’s no need to when we’re here alone.” 

Her eyes were entranced by Youngho’s own devouring gaze that she couldn’t dare look away. By not lowering her gaze to the prince, she was only one step away from breaking this hierarchical system that not only binds her and the prince’s relationship. 

_But one that bound Taeyong to his strict family traditions. But having to carry his father’s own name as his own around the place was his breaking point._

It had gone to the point where tears broke from her eyes and began to shake with rage. 

  
  


Youngho didn't even take a second before wiping the streaks of tears from her cheek where he proceeds to lean himself carefully into Sooyoung as he seals her lips with a comforting kiss. 

“Today I’ll be the one treating you as my queen; I’ve had enough of my own greed for once.”

_“I wouldn’t want anything less than your presence here with me, my prince,” says Taeyong’s mind._

  
  


“But it seems that your tears won’t stop flowing my dear, have I upset you anyhow?” Youngho asks with precaution before making his advances. A tender arm wraps her around the waist and the other clasped her own hand as she hiccups between breaths.

With tears still welding her eyes, Sooyoung began to spill out countless I love yous and how justified her passion and loyalty is for Youngho, that she was just not able to muster up her real confession. 

“I’ll still love you for who you are, and I’m only loyal to someone like you, be it till the day I die, Sooyoung.” He disputed back, only heating up the passionate exchange even more between them. 

“You wouldn’t dare look me in the eyes like this ever again for who I really am, Youngho!” 

Youngho clearly had his face in a furrow of confusion as if she was talking a different language to him.

“I’ve never really been your Sooyoung except for in the gisaeng house, whilst denying my own identity as the Lee family.” _Taeyong stoops his head to the ground in shame of facing Youngho’s scrutinizing gaze._

_He wouldn’t have guessed Youngho to engulf him in such an aggravatingly tight hug, only making him burst into full streams of tears whilst leaning into his shoulders to cry on. Youngho pats small circles around his back and stays put together for a while before even speaking up again once he regains the consciousness to speak._

“How cruel of you to leave me in the dark like this, I’m at a loss for words myself,” Youngho chuckles back. “It’s funny how I fell for a male out of all female gisaengs, and a nobleman in fact really shocked me.” 

_“You aren’t angry at me? Even the slightest?” Youngho rattles his head side to side, Taeyong sniffles a little here and there still recovering from his breakdown “I didn’t think I could keep hiding secrets from you all along when I couldn’t even feel like myself, except as a separate identity.”_

“My love, if you told me I would’ve chosen to love you nonetheless of who you were, why did you hide your real self from me?” Youngho padded his thumbs in circles repeatedly over the back of Taeyong’s hands now as they faced each other, setting things straight between them. 

“ _I hid because of who my father is. But do not come renouncing yourself to my abode of my doings to the whole household, let alone the deed of my disguise as a woman whore.”_

“Your father doesn’t need to know a single word of your secret. Neither will the whole palace need to know that I am in love with such a fine man myself, but will you promise to not keep secrets from me again my love?”

Taeyong shakes his head earnestly to the agreement.

Youngho’s lips graze upon Taeyong’s ear and he whispers, “Now would you mind if I continue where we left off?”


End file.
